Joey's Love
by journey maker
Summary: What Joey does to save the one he loves
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

It was a very warm summer day, and the "Gang" was at the Local Swimming Pool enjoying themselves. It seemed that everyone had the same idea, and after awhile it got so crowded they decided to leave.

As they were walking back to the Game Shop, they walked pass a black car, and it seemed very strange for that nice of a car was parked along side the road.

Joey walked over to the car, and tried to look inside, but the windows were tinted and he couldn't see inside, but something told Joey that he needed to open the door, and so he did. What Joey found inside took his breath away, and he found both Roland's and Seto's bodies covered with blood and it looked like Seto had been raped.

Joey yelled for the others to come over and for Yugi get the Police here right now!

Just then they heard a low moan, and Tristan and Duke looked on the other side of the car. They found Roland and he had been beaten and was shot once in the shoulder.

"Where is he??" Roland asked.

"Who, Tristan asked. Seto??"

"Yes." Roland whispered.

"He's in the car and Joey is with him." Tristan said.

"Oh, my God!!! They got to him, I tried to stop them, but they had guns and I wasn't going to risk his life." Roland said through his tears.

Just then the Police and Ambulance came and they were taken to the Hospital at Kaiba Corp.

Seto was taken into surgery immediately, because he had lost a lot of blood.

Just then Helga the Cook and Mokuba came racing towards them. "Where's my brother?" Mokuba said through his tears.

Joey grabbed him and he collapsed into his arms. "He's in surgery" Joey said.

"What happened?" Mokie asked.

Joey looked to Helga for help.

"Honey, there was an accident and he got hurt." Helga said to Mokuba. That seemed to make him settle down enough for them to get him into the waiting room.

"What really happened, and where is Roland?" Marie whispered to Joey.

Just then Roland appeared in a wheelchair. "I'll tell her Roland said, Seto has been asking for you" Roland said as he looked at Joey. Roland told Helga everything and she put her arms around him and he cried.

Joey walked to the ICU Nurses station and told them who he was. "You need to put on this gown and mask" they told him. A very nice Nurse by the name of Marie took him to where Seto was. Joey walked over to the bed and sat down.

Seto opened his eyes and looked over at Joey. "Thanks" Seto said.

"Hey, your welcome" Joey said.

"Is Roland alright, and how is Mokie?" Seto said. He told him and he closed his eyes.

Joey explained to "Seto about Roland and said that Mokuba still doesn't know about what happed and that Helga and Roland are with him."

"Who did this to you? And don't think that you can lie to me. Remember I'm also a victim of rape and abuse and I know all the signs." Joey said to Seto.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

"It was the Big 5" Seto said through gritted teeth. They thought if they did this that I'd give in and give them Kaiba Corp. but they were all wrong. That's why they did this to me."

"Don't worry, Joey said. They will all pay, and pay dearly. Your little brother is here and we had to lie to him to keep him from finding out what really happened, and that isn't right." Joey said.

"How can you stop them?" Seto asked him.

"I have my ways, so don't worry." Joey sat there for a while longer and they talked.

Seto yawned and Joey said, "you need to rest and get stronger."

He touched Seto's shoulder and turned to walk away, when he heard Seto whisper, "I love you."

He stopped and went back to the bed. He leaned over the bed and kissed Seto on the lips and said "that goes double for me." They smiled at each other and Joey left the room.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He opened them and the look of sheer hatred was in them. Now, for some fun he said and walked to the others.

When Tristan and Yugi saw Joey, they knew that he was really upset and they left him alone, but Roland couldn't.

He wheeled the chair over to Joey and made him look at him. "You're going to do something aren't you?" Roland asked him.

All Joey did was nod his head.

"You're going to need help." Roland said to him.

Joey said "no and walked away."

Yugi walked over to Roland and said, "he's got friends in very low places and he will get it done".

Joey went to find Yami. He told "him what had happened and that he needed his help."

"We need Marik and Bakura. I will get them and we will meet at the Park in one hour." Yami told Joey.

As Joey related everything to the three Yami's they were appalled by what they heard. None of them really liked Seto, but no one deserves that kind of thing to happen to them.

"Don't worry, Bakura said, it will get done and done right."

Joey lowered his head. "You love him, don't you?" Yami asked him.

"Yes, and he loves me and this can never happen to him or Mokuba" Joey said through gritted teeth.

"We understand" Marik said as he touched Joey's shoulder.

"Thanks" he said and Marik wiped the tear as it rolled down Joey's cheek.

"Go back to the others and wait till we contact you when its over" Yami said.

Joey he walked away knowing that the monsters that did this to his love would pay with their lives.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

That evening as they sat in the waiting room, the television was on and a News Bulletin came on.

The Reporter stood there at the scene of the crime. "We have to report that a terrible accident has happened and that five very prominent men of Domino have lost their lives. From the looks of it there was a fire and then burnt to death. The Police don't have any clues to who did this. Then the report ended."

Everyone there, wanted to stand up and cheer, but they all stayed seated and acted like nothing at all had happened. Just then Yami came into the room and walked over to Joey.

They went outside and talked. "Thank you" Joey said through his tears, and Yami put his arms around him.

"Anytime friend" he said.

"Tell the others the same for me." Joey told Yami.

"I will and know this, no one ever deserves to be treated that way." He walked away and Joey returned to the room.

Roland looked at him and he nodded his head.

Roland closed his eyes and sighed. He then looked at Joey and "mouthed thank you" and Joey nodded that he understood and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He knew that he had to tell Seto but he also knew that he wasn't read yet.

Seto still hadn't been told that the Big 5 were no longer on Earth. He still was to weak to hear about it. Joey would sit there and they would talk about really nothing. He still couldn't bring himself to talk about the attack, but Joey knew from experience that he would have to like it or not. He wouldn't be able to completely heal till he did.

Joey explained to Seto "how they didn't tell Mokuba about the attack, only that he had been in an accident"

Seto thanked "Joey for that."

When he was up to it, Mokie knew that he would able to visit. He couldn't believe that just and accident could of caused his brother such bodily damage, and he was determined to find out what did.

He knew who to talk to if no one there would. He would talk to Bakura. He and Bakura had become kind of friends, and he could talk to him about things that he couldn't with Seto.

When Mokie got home from school the next day, he went up to his room and using the cell phone that Bakura gave him, he called him and asked "if he would meet him at the Park."

"I had to sneak away, but that wasn't a problem." Mokuba told Bakura.

Bakura told him "that it wasn't safe for him to walking around Domino by himself and if he ever did it again, he would personally kick his butt."

"Yes, sir" Mokuba said.

"Now, what is so important that we had to meet like this?" Bakura wanted to know.

"I need to know what really happened to my brother, and don't tell me an accident." Mokuba said through his tears.

Bakura through his mind link with Marik "he told him that he needed to get Joey to the Park like right now."

Marik contacted Joey and told him what Bakura said and he ran all the way to the Park. When he got there he knew what was the matter.

There sat Mokie and he was talking to Bakura and Joey knew what about. God, what do I do now? Do I tell him the truth, or lie again to him?

Just then Mokie heard his name and knew it was Joey.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"I asked him to come Bakura said. I really didn't know how to answer your question, so I needed his help."

" Alright, I'm not a little baby anymore and I demand that I be told what really happened to my brother." Mokuba told them.

Taking a deep breath, Joey looked into Mokuba's eyes and said. "It wasn't just an accident that caused Seto's injuries, he had been beaten up and raped by the Big 5. They were determined to take Kaiba Corp away from him and he wasn't going to let them, so they did that to him."

"Those bastard's Mokuba yelled. I could kill them myself."

"Mokie, settle down Bakura said. They have been taken care of already."

"By who?" Mokuba asked Bakura.

"You don't need to know that." Bakura told Mokuba.

He sighed. "Alright, but is Seto going to be alright?"

"Yes, he is healing everyday and the Doctor has said if he continues, then he will be released in two weeks." Joey told him.

"Who asked you and the other two Yami's to do it? Mokuba asked.

That took both Bakura and Joey by surprise and before the could think, Bakura told him that "Joey had asked them to."

"Hey, you little devil Bakura yelled."

Mokuba laughed.

"Mokie, you're more like your brother then you know" Joey said.

"I have just one more question" Mokuba asked as he looked right at Joey.

"Alright, what?" Joey wanted to know.

"Do you love my brother?" Mokie asked Joey.

Bakura's eyes got really big.

"Yes, Joey said and he loves me."

"Alright!!!! Mokie yelled and jumped up and down. I knew it."

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Bakura started to laugh, "you are in love with Kaiba?"

"What of it?" Joey asked taking offence with the way he said what he said.

"Hey, don't take it personal, but I can't see the two of you together." Bakura said.

"I guess what they say is true" Mokie said.

"What's that?" Bakura asked.

"Opposites attract. They are as opposite as any two people can be." Mokuba said with a smile on his face.

"I'll agree with that" Bakura said, as he walked off.

"Hey, wait a minute, Mokie said. He walked over to Bakura and did something that took the Yami by surprise, he gave him and hug and said, thanks."

"Hey, squirt anytime" he said as he ruffled his hair.

Joey and Mokuba sat there and talked about things, and it gave them time to bond.

"Are you and Seto going to get together and you know?" Mokuba asked Joey.

"That's between the two of us and maybe just maybe you will get to know." Joey told him. Mokuba laughed and hugged Joey.

When Joey went to see Seto the next day, he told him "that Mokie knows what happened."

Seto closed his eyes and cried. Joey held him and softly said "that he was going to get through this, but Seto you need to open up and tell what really happened or it will fester till you almost fell like you're going out of your mind."

"Alright he said as he wiped away the tears. When they got hold of me and I wouldn't give them Kaiba Corp. they said that they would get hold of Mokuba and when they were through I would beg them to take it. I knew what they meant and I went to get my gun. I was going to kill everyone of them, but one of them hit me over the head and knocked me out. When I came to, I was tied down and they were one by one raping me and God, I wanted to die. They used what ever they could find to rape me with and at one point I almost gave in, but it seemed to make me madder and when they thought they had killed me they ran off and left me there to die."

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, Joey said. Their dead."

Seto closed his eyes and started to cry. "Thank you" he said through his tears.

Joey sat down next to him and carefully took him into his arms and held him. "Seto I love you and I would do anything for you or Mokie" Joey said.

"I love you too" Seto said and then he kissed Joey just as the Nurse came into the room.

"Excuse me, but I need to take his vitals and I can't if you're kissing" she said.

They blushed and she laughed.

"Joey, this is Marie and she has a very strange sense of humor "Seto said.

She walked over to Seto and took his vitals. "Your heart rate is up a little, I wonder why?" She laughed at their expressions as she walked out of the room.

"I like that woman" Joey said.

Then there was knock at the door and there was Roland. He wheeled his chair over to the bed, and he started to say something to Seto and then he just started to cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop those bastards" he said.

Joey went over and knelt down by the chair. "Listen, you did what you thought was right and it really was "Joey said.

Roland reached for Seto and he took his hand. "Listen to Joey he said. It wasn't your fault and you did everything you could to stop the attack. Roland I love you" Seto said. They had a good cry and were able to get on with their lives.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Mokie was allowed to visit his brother because Joey knew the Doctor in charge.

As Mokie walked into the room he wanted nothing more then to climb into Seto's arms, but he knew that he couldn't right now so he settled on just sitting on the edge of the bed.

Seto held his brother in his arms and they both had a good healthy cry. "Listen, Seto said. I'm going to be alright and we have to get on with our lives."

"I know Mokie said, but it scared the hell out of me knowing that I could of lost you."

"Hey, watch your language and you didn't lose me." Seto scolded his brother.

"We not only have Joey to thank, we have the Yami's to thank also." Mokie told him.

"What do you mean?" Seto wanted to know.

Just then Joey walked into the room. "Joey what is Mokie talking about?" Seto asked him.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

He said "that I have to thank the Yami's, what does he mean."

"Alright, when I found out who did this to you, I needed help making them pay, and I went to the only place I knew. I went to Yami who got hold of Bakura and Marik. They are the ones who took care of them" Joey said.

"Get them for me" Seto said.

Leaving the room, Joey called Yami and told him "that Seto wanted to see him and the other two."

"We'll be there" Yami said.

The door opened and in walked Yami, Bakura and Marik. "I want to thank all of you for what you did for me and my brother" Seto said. He held out his hand and each of them shook it.

"You're welcome" they said.

"If I can ever do anything for any of you, just let me know" he said.

"Well there is one thing" Marik said.

"What is it?" Seto wanted to know.

"Do something about Joey, he is driving us crazy." Bakura said.

Seto laughed and said "that as soon as he was out of there, they were going to make it legal."

"Hey, congratulations" Yami said. They talked of a while longer and they could see that he was getting tired and they said "that they would be back and then they left."

Mokie was waiting when they left the room. "Hey, can I talk to all of you?" He asked.

"Sure what is it" Bakura asked.

With tears falling down his little face he said. "What can I do to repay all of you for what you did for my brother." He ran to them and they all put their arms around him and he cried. Mokie lifted his head and Marik wiped away his tears.

"Just be the best damn brother you can" Marik said.

"I will he said. They all gave him a kiss and he said. I love all of you."

"We love you too" they said and then they left.

Joey went to find Mokie and he witnessed what went on between the Yami's and Mokie and he put his arms around Mokie.

" How do I keep him safe?" He asked Joey.

"Listen that is going to be my job, yours is to have fun and enjoy your life. Can you do that?" Joey asked.

"I think I can" Mokie said through his tears.

Joey picked him up and walked over and sat down. He held him till he went to sleep. Joey vowed that nothing would ever happen to either Seto or Mokie if he had anything to do with it. He closed his eyes and he went to sleep.

As he slept, he dreamed that they had gotten married and that all of a sudden the Big Five were there and they killed both Seto and Mokuba right in front of him. Joey woke up with a start. His heart was beating overtime and he decided that he needed to talk to Yami and ask him if they were really dead, or if the could come back and finish the job the started?

Please R&R.

Chapter Six the last Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaime: Journey Make doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Seto was ready to go home and Joey was there and he helped Seto get into the wheel chair. Roland and Helga with Mokuba were waiting beside the car. As Roland drove home, Seto knew that something was bothering Joey and he decided to ask him about it when they got home.

After they got Seto settled in his room, Joey said "that he needed to go get a few things and that he would be back later." Joey got on his cycle and drove over to the Game Shop and talked to Yami.

Joey told Yami about the dream is was having and then he asked "is it possible for them to come back from the dead?"

Yami knew that Joey was emotional and he also knew that he needed to give him the answer that he wanted no needed to hear. "Listen, I don't think that they will ever be coming back" Yami told Joey.

"Then why am I having these nightmares all the time?" Joey asked.

"We need to go talk to Ishizu and ask her and maybe she came come up with why you're having these dreams." Yami told him.

Ishizu listened to Joey describe his dreams and then she said "when you got rid of them, did you make sure that their bodies were sent to the Shadow Realm?"

"I left that up to Bakura and Marik." Yami told her.

Ishizu then called Marik and asked "him to come to the Museum and to bring Bakura with him."

When they got there she related what Joey had been dreaming and then she asked "did you send the bodies to the Shadow Realm?"

Before he could say anything, Shadi appeared and he wasn't very happy at all.

"Can't you idiots do anything right?" He yelled at Marik and Bakura.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Marik wanted to know.

Shadi then told them "there is a feeling that he is having and it isn't good. I think that he men that you were suppose to get rid of have found a way to get back in this dimension and they are out to kill anyone who get in their way. We have to find them and get rid of them before the accomplish what they are going to do."

Joey took off running and Yami, Marik and Bakura were right behind him. Yami yelled "start on some kind of counter spell to send them back to the Shadow Realm and we'll try to stop them from doing what they set out to do in the first place."

"Get into my car." Bakura yelled and he roared out of the parking lot and the others held on for dear life as he raced down the road towards Kaiba's.

When they got to the Estate, the three Yami's knew immediately that something wasn't right. They all raced into the Estate and there before them were what was left of the Big Five and they were attempting to get rid of Seto, Mokuba and all the rest of his staff. Yami yelled "stop" and they just laughed. "You have no power over us anymore."

Just then Shadi appeared and he said "maybe they don't, but I sure as hell do." With that he started chanting some Egyptian words and Yami, Marik and Bakura joined him and all of a sudden he got really bright and then all of a sudden it got dark and when it darkness disappeared, so did the Big Five.

"They are no longer in this dimension Shadi said. We need to go and make sure that they never get the chance to try that again." With that he and the three Yami's disappeared and Joey was left to make sure that everyone he loved was alright.

Ishizu came over and she said some words and everyone that was there forgot what had happened, except Joey. He would always know that he nearly lost all those that were near and dear to him.

With everyone there, Seto and Joey got married and to this day no one knows just how close Joey was to losing the people that meant so much to him. He will always have the Yami's, Ishizu and Shadi to thank for giving them back to him……

THE END…..

A/N: I want to thank FirieGurl,pennypigeon and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
